P-Chan's new master
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Ryoga is upset because Akane will only ever see him as her pet and so he runs away then is later adopted by a young girl named Suzune Narita the soul heir to "The Narita school of anything goes Ninjutsu".
1. Chapter 1

Ranma and Akane were training in the Dojo together to try and improve each other's fighting techniques in case they were up against an enemy. Ranma was impressed that Akane had improved her speed and strength but her focus was still pretty bad and he was still able to beat her. "Damn it I lost again" Akane groaned crossly sulking in the corner as she was trying her hardest but so far Ranma was the unbeaten victor. She placed her head in her lap and began to cry but Ranma came forward and sat beside her "Oh so have you come to gloat?" Akane snapped.

Ranma put his arm around her which made her blush "It's ok if you're not a master yet but the fact that you speed and strength has improved well I'm just proud of that" he said kindly to which Akane smiled shyly.

"Um thanks Ranma that was really sweet" Akane said shyly looking at him fondly. P-chan who had been in the doorway became upset and decided that he should leave.

"Akane will never love me I'm just a pet in her eyes and as a man I'm a mere friend" Ryoga thought tearfully and ran through the gate tearfully as fast as his little legs would carry him.

_**Later in city centre**_

"Ah such a lovely day isn't it Francois" a young girl said as she walked through the street happily carrying a dainty parasol above her head.

"It sure is Milady where shall we go next?" her butler asked politely and then he suddenly cried "Aaaah it's a small black pig!" as he hated anything filthy.

"Aww how adorable c'mere baby" the girl said and she made kissy noises to attract P-chan who came closer to investigate and then she picked him up "oh how sweet, Francois I'm taking home as my pet pig Bailey" the girl declared.

"But Miss Suzume that pig is filthy and probably carrying diseases why not just leave it" he begged but after a stern talking to from Suzume he obeyed.

"Hooray c'mon Bailey lets go home" Suzume cried as she skipped on ahead carrying P-chan under her arm but Ryoga didn't seem to mind he liked this new girl.

_**Back at Tendou Dojo**_

"P-Chan….P-Chan where are you baby come to mama!" Akane called worriedly as she searched through the house. Meanwhile Ranma sat at the table enjoying a slice of fresh cold watermelon Kasumi had given him.

"What's wrong with Akane this time?" Nabiki asked sighing wearily as she picked up a slice of watermelon. Every time Akane got upset it was either something Ranma had done without meaning to or she was mad at someone else.

"You got me there I aint done nothing" Ranma said innocently taking a bite of the cool watermelon "Mmm that's some good melon" Ranma sighed blissfully.

"P-chan is gone I can't find him anywhere" Akane sobbed as she burst into the living room to which Ranma sighed and got up after eating the watermelon slice in his hand.

"C'mon lets go find widdle P-chan" Ranma sighed crossly to which Akane was amazed on a usual basis Ranma and P-chan would fight like a cat and dog and here he was helping her find him.

Akane followed shyly her face slightly hinting red from embarrassment and said "Thank you Ranma I'm so grateful" and took his hand to which Ranma became rather nervous. In the background Suon and Genma were sobbing like lunatics over one small hand holding session and Ranma offering to help Akane.

_**Meanwhile at mansion**_

"Oh Bailey mummy will look after you forever and ever and if her future husband ever tells her to get rid of you she'll leave him" Suzume cried lovingly as she held the small pig close to her bosom. P-chan nuzzled into the lovely girl's chest as if it were his last day on earth not that she minded she was too interested in kissing him on the nose etc.

"Miss Midori your tea" a voice said politely and a young maid entered the room with a cart of tea and fresh cakes.

"Oh thank you Harumi you may leave now" Suzume said politely to which the maid bowed and took her leave. Suzume then turned to P-chan who was napping on a pillow "Bailey do you wanna share some cakes with mummy?" to which P-chan happily ran towards her.

P-chan sat on Suzume's knee happily eating a scone with jam and cream while Suzume herself ate a chocolate éclair with earl grey tea. 'This is wonderful this girl is spoiling me more than Akane ever did" Ryoga thought to himself as tears rolled down his cheeks.

_**In street**_

"P-chan, P-chan where are you come home to mummy" Akane cried loudly tears running down her cheeks. Her throat was hoarse from shouting and her eyes stung from crying. "I just can't give up I have to find poor P-chan he must be so scared" Akane thought to herself.

"Akane let's go home we won't find him tonight lets go home you look worn out and we haven't eaten in at least 5 hours" Ranma panted his own body trembling due to lack of food.

"But we can't not without P-chan" Akane sobbed tearfully and fell to her knee's "He…he could be lost in a ditch without any way of protecting himself" she wept.

"Excuse me but are you looking for a small black piglet" a voice said and they turned to see a middle aged man with brown coloured hair and a small mustache wearing a tuxedo.

"Who the hell are you?" Ranma asked rather confused but curious to why this guy knew about P-chan.

"My name is Francois Babineaux I work as a butler for Milady" the man explained politely.

"So you're employer must have taken P-chan by force poor baby" Akane said and grabbed the butler by the collar "bring me to her I want my pet back!" she snapped to which he obeyed.

_**In mansion**_

Akane and Ranma were amazed by the Décor of the house but Akane was more interested in finding her beloved pet but she did not know he didn't want to come home.

"Hello welcome to my home" a voice said from the stairway and Ranma and Akane were amazed to see a young girl around the age of 17 holding P-Chan.

The girl was very beautiful in perspective and very well mannered. She had wavy bluish hair that reached her elbows but had tied a white ribbon in the middle to keep it out of her face. Her eyes were amber and very gentle filled with emotions. She was wearing a beautiful Kimono that suited her perfectly.

"P-CHAN!" Akane cried but although she wanted him back P-chan remained close to Suzume whom held a firm grip on P-chan herself.

"Excuse me but what do you want with my darling Bailey?" Suzume said crossly holding P-chan closely.

"Bailey?! That's my pet pig P-chan!" Akane roared crossly as she was outraged that another girl was attempting to make P-chan hers. "C'mere baby" Akane said trying to take P-chan but he bit her and snuggled closely into Suzume's bosom.

"See Bailey likes being with me because I saved him from the streets" Suzume said stroking P-chan who oinked happily. This became too much for Akane as she saw her beloved ex-pet nuzzling into another girls chest and fled through the door.


	2. Ch2: Akane's broken heart

Akane sat in her room lying on her bed tearfully as she thought about P-Chan abandoning her for another girl. Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her soft pillow "P-chan…P-chan!" she sobbed loudly to which everyone could hear her downstairs. "I loved him enough right...I cared for him and fed him and even let him sleep in my bed I wasn't abusive to him" she wept.

_**Downstairs**_

Suon sighed heavily as he playing Shogi with Genma "I know as her father I should support her but I think she needs to be alone right now" he sighed heavily moving one of his board pieces.

Kasumi was in the garden hanging out laundry "Poor Akane I hope she recovers soon when she returned home with Ranma she was so despondent and unhappy" she said worriedly looking up at Akane's window.

Nabiki was worried too; although she usually annoyed Akane and teased her constantly she was truly concerned to see Akane in such a state "Geez what did Akane do kiss Kuno baby?" she thought to herself.

Ranma sat on the roof gazing at the sky as after the sun had set "Geez I haven't seen Akane so upset before even when I call her an uncute tomboy or make comments on her awful cooking" he thought to himself.

Suddenly he saw a brown blur heading towards Akane's room and grabbed it "HEY LEMME GO YOU LITTLE FOOL" Happosai yelled crossly struggling to get free.

Ranma glared icily at Happosai "like hell I will you were gonna sneak into Akane's room and steal her panties or worse" he snapped.

Happosai stiffened and went into denial "How dare you I was merely going to console the poor girl" he answered nervously which earned him a hard bonk on the head from Ranma.

"LISTEN YOU PERVERSE OLD FREAK AKANE IS MY FIANCE AND I AINT GONNA LET SOMEONE LIKE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR HER!" Ranma roared and threw Happosai into the garden pond.

Nabiki simply looked at Happosai when he submerged from the pond "That's what you get you old goat" she said before walking away.

_**Later**_

Akane got up and wiped her eyes then clutched her stomach as it made a rumbling noise "I'm hungry but I don't wanna face the others yet" she sniffed sadly.

Suddenly there was a knocking on her door "Hey Akane it's me I brought you dinner since Kasumi was worried about you not eating" Ranma said from the other side.

Akane got up and opened her door "Ranma…um thanks you can put it over on my dresser" she said allowing Ranma in to place it on her bedside table.

"Ok I'll just leave you to your thoughts" Ranma said smiling kindly and was about to leave when Akane grabbed his shirt sleeve shocking him.

Akane tightened her grip on Ranma's sleeve as she gathered her courage then said "Um Ranma would you stay with me for a while just so I can talk to you" she said quietly to which Ranma blushed but agreed.

_**15 mins later**_

Akane is almost done eating her second helping of food and has cheered up somewhat but is still rather upset. She looked at Ranma who had been watching her eat and smiled at her warmly "Thank you for staying with me Ranma it's not that I didn't wanna be alone it's just I couldn't face the others" she said gratefully.

Ranma ruffled her hair gently "C'mon Akane I couldn't say no you're my Fiancé I'm supposed to cheer you up plus you don't suit a tearful face being stubborn does" he teased.

"Hey I'm not that stubborn" she said crossly but she hugged Ranma tightly and thanked him for staying with her.

_**The next day**_

Suzume had her hair tied into a tight bun with a wooden ebony hair stick with a heart shape at the end with 2 curls coming out at the top where the heart ended. Her large boobs floated slightly above the water as she relaxed amongst the soapy bathwater.

P-Chan watched her from the towel basket enjoying the warm comfort and watching his new mistress enjoy a hot bath and unlike Akane when she saw him getting scared of the water she never forced him to get wet she left him safely nearby.

_**Ryoga's POV**_

"_This is great I can watch her bathe and wash herself and I don't have to worry about getting wet this rules! Man when I was with Akane she used to bully me to no end to get into the bath but this girl is such a pushover"._

Suddenly Suzume got out of the bath and put on her peach coloured bath robe and took out the hair stick allowing her hair to flow loosely and then walked over to Ryoga and picked him up "Oh bailey you must be hungry c'mon let's get some food" she said sweetly and kissed him on the nose lovingly.

_**In Suzume's room**_

Ryoga curled up on Suzume's bed happily oinking away in delight while Suzume changed into some clothes behind a screen "you just be a good boy Bailey mummy will be right out" Suzume called.

When she came out she was wearing a pale pink see through nylon gown that ended at her knees with short sleeves. There was a white lace trim V neck that also went around the ends of the sleeves and the end of the dress. There was ruffle at the edge of the skirt making it look lovely with an elasticized waist.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door "Who is it?" Suzume said politely yet with a stern manner as she picked up Ryoga from the bed and held him close to her bosom.

A black haired maid with her hair tied into 2 plaits that ended at her shoulder with big purple eyes entered the room. She smiled warmly at Suzume "hello Miss Suzume I brought you and your pet dinner" she said kindly.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Koyuki I thought you were Francois trying to be rude again or that bizarre girl named Akane trying to steal my beloved pet pig from me" she said apologetically holding Ryoga closer to her.

Koyuki just smiled "Oh that's ok miss today is beef stew with fresh vegetables and braised beef in a red wine sauce with buttered mash and for bailey some creamed fish soup" she said kindly serving both of them.

After Koyuki had left the room Suzume noticed P-chan watching the door "That was Koyuki Bailey she's my dearest friend and the same age as me she's been hired to look after you when I cannot due to business" she explained to P-chan as he ate happily.

"Maybe I can fall in love with this girl instead she cares for me and seems to be lonely" Ryoga thought to himself as he watched Suzume eat her supper and smiled at him as he looked at her while eating his own dinner.


End file.
